Race of the shaman
by Zero Wheeler
Summary: When a person who hates humans, finds out he is a shaman. His world is reopened. wondering if i should finish this story? any thoughts?
1. Prologue

**The race of the shaman**

**Prologue**

This story is set 500 years after the shaman tournament involving Yoh. This is the story of Manic Morte a Shaman who joins Zeke to seek his revenge on the world.

My name is Manic; I am the oldest of three children. I have a brother who is two years younger than me and a sister who is a year younger than me. My parents ignore me because I hate school and get low grades, whereas my brother and sister get good grades and are model students. I couldn't care less what any of them think, the first chance I get I'll leave home. I am a strong martial artist, my idol is Bruce Lee. I had been repeatedly called a freak because I can see "things" others couldn't see, I have seen people who vanished when I turned to look again, I had seen huge images in the sky that lasted only moments. I had felt supreme power in these brief moments, a kind of primal strength that gives me the power to fulfil my destiny and destroy humans. I may look like them but I am not on of them I am different, I don't know how but I am.

Everyday I had the same routine of putting on a black shirt, my ripped jeans and combing my medium length red hair. I would then go downstairs and watch TV, if I had the urge I would go and walk around the streets but normally I would achieve nothing until one faithful day. That day is when my story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

**The race of the Shaman**

**The beginning**

I punched quickly stopping my opponent's attacks. Swiftly swinging my leg only to have it blocked. I saw his fist swing towards my chest. I swung my arm out and twisted my body. His attack missed but he recovered quickly. He swung his leg, I blocked with my leg. He spun his body and his leg once again swung towards me. I pulled my head down then lifted up my body. His body was thrown backwards, He landed on the padded floor and quickly jumped back up. My fist came into contact with his head, he dropped to the floor "Foul" was yelled from the referee, I looked up at him and stared evilly. "Shit" I muttered, my opponent got back up.

"Minus point for illegal contact to the head" the referee said. I quickly got back into a low stance. My opponent was constantly closing his left eye. The eye I had hit. "Begin" the referee said. I jumped forward thrusting my leg towards him, he tried to block but was still forced onto the floor. I lowered myself once more, I waited for his attack. He punched at my chest, I swung my arm moving his attack to my left. I then dropped backwards onto his arm and forced my fist into the center of his chest. "illegal blow, Manic is disqualified" I turned quickly "What are you talking about" I yelled, MY hand in a fist as I walked towards the referee. Two security guards came over and grabbed my arms. I quickly swung my leg around hitting one in the head, I punched the other in the stomach. I then ran out of the dojo. I went straight home.

I hung my uniform in my wardrobe and fell on my bed. I fell to sleep almost immediately. When I woke up it was 7.45, I got up and dressed for school. I went to see my brother Chris and sister Sarah sat down eating breakfast. They both wore badges to prove that they where school: monitors, librarians and form captains. I stared at them with a show of disrespect. I quickly had breakfast and ran to the bathroom. I fixed my medium length Red hair, I then finally ran downstairs and threw my bag over my shoulder. I quickly walked to school. I as usual made sure to walk over the field, to avoid as many confrontations as I could. I then saw it a strange figure floating, I saw it out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly but it had vanished, I turned back and carried on walking. I was a block away from school and I was stopped abruptly by two of my schools bullies. "give us your money" they said. I laughed in their faces trying to provoke them. It worked, one lunged for my chest. I quickly swung my leg forcing him into a wall. The second turned and ran. I continued into school.

I had an uneventful morning, I walked out into the grounds at morning break. I began to walk around school, I had a strange feeling I was being watched. I turned quickly no one was around yet, I shrugged and continued walking. A grey blur suddenly came into my line of sight. I turned towards it and was hit on my cheek, "hey ghost boy" was shouted, the grey blur had been a stone. I picked up half a brick and launched it back with as much force as I could muster. I hit my target in the chest, he fell to the floor breathing heavily. As the day continued I had three more attacks. I returned home calmer than usual as it was the last day of school and I had six weeks before I would have to go back. When I got in I quickly took off my uniform and put on my normal clothes. My baggy faded jeans; my black beanie hat, a black t-shirt, my black hoody and my black DC shoes. I turned on the TV and began to flick through the music channels. I had been sat there for about an hour when the door opened, Chris and Sarah walked in. "We had to stay behind helping at the library" Sarah said unnecessarily as I didn't care. I slowly walked upstairs and into my room. I began to gaze strangely out of the window, I then saw a fire appear on top of a building in the distance, I gazed at it then suddenly it vanished. I continued staring at the area but nothing else happened. I felt for the second time today a presence close by, I turned around seeing no one. I ran my hand through my hair raising my hat, "why am I feeling these things?" I asked. I went in the shower and then returned to my room and sat there listening to music. At about ten o'clock I turned it off and got into bed. I fell asleep in an instant.

I woke up early in the morning, a cold sweat held my body. I had been having a nightmare, I got up slowly and pulled on my jeans. I checked my clock 4.30, I wondered why I had woke up so early even if I had been having a nightmare. I decided to get a drink, I walked down the stairs quietly. As my foot hit the bottom step I felt a presence and a powerful one. I turned and punched at the air. No one was there, I shrugged off the feeling but still entered the kitchen cautiously, once again there was no one there. I went over to the fridge and opened it, I grabbed a can of Dr.pepper and opened it while looking over what was on the other shelves. I took a sip of the drink and closed the fridge. I turned to the door. my body froze. There was a figure stood in the doorway and it wasn't a member of my family. I dropped my can to the floor. I ran towards the intruder and punched. The intruder blocked it, I felt my wrist twist around his metal glove. I held in the pain that had been caused, I noticed he had not tried to fight back. He began to speak slowly "Manic, I have been watching you for some time now and I want you to come with me" I stared at him strangely and decided he was insane, I swung my leg. It hit something extremely hard, he pushed me back, I fell to the floor. He moved his face close to mine, "Listen, I'm giving you the chance to survive and join me when I rule the world. Most people I ask would be dead already but I know you have the power to be a great shaman" I pushed him away and jumped up "I don't know who you are but you have come into my house and threatened my life" I said with anger flowing through every word, I punched forward once again. He blocked my third attack and then replied "My name is Zeke, I am the most powerful shaman in the world. I am going to rule the world. I will give you three days to think over my offer" he raised his hand, a red blur appeared behind him. I fell to the floor, everything went black.

I woke up and slowly tried to get off the floor, the pain suddenly shot through my wrists. I used my legs to force myself upwards. Apparently Zeke did exist as my injuries where very real. I looked at my wrists, my hands where jutting off at strange angles. I then saw my can of Dr.pepper on the floor the black liquid had spewed out already. I cleaned everything up carefully trying to avoid causing anymore damage to my wrists. As I went to walk back upstairs I saw a line of black along the carpet, there was the smell of burning. This is where the red blur had appeared, he was real. I walked slowly upstairs and went onto my pc, I began to type slowly. I went onto the internet and searched for shamans but I came up with nothing. Later that day after explaining to my mum that I fell out of bed and landed on my wrists. I got my wrists bandaged up and decided to go out for some fresh air. Before I left the house I made sure I looked ok. My medium length dark Red hair was straight my clothes where semi-clean and my hoody covered my bandaged wrists.

I walked outside and into the woods across the road from my house. I finally felt calm, everything was better than before. I then decided that I would accept Zeke's offer, for better or worse I would end up working with the ruler of the world. He had managed to defeat me, so learning from him would be a good experience. I continued walking until I reached a clearing, I began to feel faint. I collapsed my head hitting the ground, and an image of a person in a white cloak walking towards me. When I awoke I was in an unfamiliar environment, I was on a rooftop. I stood up to see three people stood there, I recognised one of them it was Zeke. He walked towards me and put his hand out, I went to take his hand but he lifted me from my elbow, knowing about my damaged wrists . "so you chose to accept my offer a lot earlier than I thought. I have only one condition you must fight and win against the opponent of my choice" at this thought my eyes widened in horror, if he had Zeke's strength I would definitely lose. "But there's no way for me to win, I cant use my fists because I tried to attack you" He smiled at this, He raised his hand up in the air, and a ball of fire appeared he pointed it at me and the flames engulfed me. I covered my face with my arms, but the flames had no heat to them the pain in my wrists vanished. He then looked at me "this is for attempting to attack me" he punched me in my stomach. I fell to the floor coughing and wheezing. "I'm sorry Zeke" I gasped out. He smiled "you're opponent is here, his name is Henry" he said indicating the person on his left.

I stood up ready to fight, he walked towards me and smiled "you do realise if you lose you die" he said, I expected as much from Zeke. I raised my fists and lowered my body in a kung-fu stance. He however pulled out a sword from behind his back. "you cheating bastard" I yelled. He showed no sign if even hearing me, he raised his sword into the air and said "Draven Spirit form, into the sword" I had no clue about what he was saying. I ran towards him, my fist ready. He swung the sword down at me, I sidestepped and took my opportunity, I put as much force as I could muster behind a punch that sent him four metres backwards. He stood up quickly and ran at me again and then yelled "Draven Earthbound strike" He plunged the sword into the floor. I ran towards him, a earth shattering crunch from behind me made me stop, I turned to see a spike of earth coming through the building. I turned and carried on running, spikes where coming up behind me every few metres. He pulled his sword up from the ground. I jumped forward and grabbed the handle of it and pulled it backwards forcing him to hit himself in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. He released his grip and fell to the floor. His energy had been completely drained, I swung my leg and kicked him in the ribs, hearing a satisfying snap I left him throwing the sword on the floor.

Zeke walked over to me clapping "very well done, especially for your first fight against a spirit" I looked at him puzzled "When he put Draven's powers into the sword he used a second level spirit control against you, you beat him so I'll just dispose of him" he lifted his hand up causing a flame to engulf my opponents body. I made a mental note that 'the day I lost Zeke's trust would be the day I died' Zeke then turned back to me "this is Rick, he is another shaman who will be with me when I rule the world just like you, All you need now is a guardian ghost" he thought for a minute and then said "do you have any ideas" I looked at him extremely puzzled again "what is a guardian ghost" both he and Rick gave a small laugh. Rick then turned towards me "a guardian ghost is a spirit who helps you battle" I then nodded slowly, "I think I understand now, so a guardian ghost is something that has died and would help me to fight by merging with an item" Zeke nodded "now you understand, so do you have any spirit in mind who would complement your skills" he said slowly. I thought for a moment and then replied "Bruce Lee, would go well with my martial art skills" I replied. Zeke smiled and then raised his hand again, the giant red blur appeared again, but this time it cleared to reveal a red humanoid figure. The red spirit then vanished and reappeared with Bruce Lee stood at his side, the red spirit then grabbed Bruce and forced him into my body. I felt power coarse through my body and I heard a voice inside me say "thank you for this opportunity" it was Bruce Lee's voice. "you're welcome. Thank you for letting me have the honour of your power" I replied mentally. "we're nearly ready" Zeke said.

It had been a week since I had first received my guardian ghost, I had trained every day against Rick, but today Zeke had asked me to fight him. I had accepted the challenge, I didn't want to say no to any of Zeke's offers. I was stood waiting with Rick in the warehouse we had been training in. Zeke appeared in a ball of flame. "Are you ready to fight me" he asked. I looked at him "yes sir I am" I had been calling him sir all week as he was my superior. He summoned his spirit, the spirit of fire, and looked at me. I summoned Bruce "Let's go Bruce spirit form, Unity" I yelled. I felt the power surge I had become used to. Zeke didn't use his spirit he just walked slowly towards me. I ran at him and swung my foot at him, he blocked it with his wrist guard. He then swung his other fist at my stomach, I blocked it with my left arm and then swung my right fist at his chest. He blocked it and threw me backwards. "Bruce you ready" I said to myself, I began to run but stopped abruptly two metres from Zeke. "now" Bruce said, I jumped up and swung my leg over my head forcing my heel down at Zeke. He blocked it with both arms but was still forced down by the power of my attack. He quickly recovered by grabbing my leg and throwing me across the length of the warehouse, I spun round and landed on my feet by Bruce's knowledge of acrobatics, Bruce then said "go slowly don't run this time let me take control" I thought about this but then replied "no Zeke challenged me if I let you control me then its Zeke fighting you through me, I need to be part of this fight" I ran at Zeke, sidestepping every three steps. When I got to Zeke I launched my fist at him he blocked but I twisted my wrist and grabbed his arm. I then threw him, he however flipped gracefully in mid air and landed perfectly. When he landed I ran towards him and swung my leg at his chest again but he grabbed me and threw me again, this time I wasn't as lucky I landed on my side causing my ribs to vibrate painfully. I stood up this time holding my side, I focused on the battle keeping my mind off the pain. I moved slowly towards Zeke, I got close and sidestepped as he stepped forward. I punched at him getting my first unblocked hit of the fight, just under his arm in the back of his rib cage. He retaliated by swinging his fist around catching me in my chest and sending me backwards. Bruce detached from me because I had used up all of my feryoku. Zeke walked over to me and lifted me up, "you did well, here is a gift from me" he reached under his white cloak and handed me a set of black leather Gloves they had a red dragon on the front of them. I bowed "thank you sir" I looked over them carefully and then said "Bruce aren't these your actual gloves" Bruce looked over them and then replied "yes they are" I looked over at Zeke and then began to walk towards him sliding the gloves on.

"You are ready for the next level of training, spirit control. You can put Bruce's spirit into the gloves I've just gave you, there is a great increase in power but uses a lot more feryoku" He said. I nodded with a slight look of awe on my face. Zeke then continued to speak "depending on what medium you use depends on the type of special attack you use and how much feryoku you will use up. A small item will use less feryoku to make a smaller spirit compared to a bigger item to make a small spirit , the more feryoku you use the bigger and stronger the spirit" I then raised my hands. Zeke shook his head and pushed my hand down "you may want to rest first" he said casually. I looked at him "yes I should sir, I have one question what medium do you use sir" Zeke laughed slightly. "The air is the medium for my spirit" I was extremely shocked by this fact "you must use lots of feryoku to create your medium sir" Rick walked over slowly

"Master Zeke has a huge amount of Feryoku so it takes him virtually nothing to use his spirit. Master Zeke could probably maintain spirit control for weeks without stopping" I nodded slowly and then decided to ask no more questions. Zeke then handed something to Rick and then something to me. I looked at it, it seemed to be a wristband of some sort. Zeke apparently read my mind "its an oracle bell it gives you information about Shaman fights for the tournament. I have a request of both of you, you must go and train by yourselves for the tournament and then get in teams of three when we get to the final rounds of the tournament you will come back to me with your teams and we shall win the tournament" He then clicked his fingers and a flame engulfed him and then vanished as soon as it had came.


	3. Chapter 2

**The race of the shaman**

**Evil everywhere**

I travelled from the warehouse we had been training all week, back to my home on the other side of town. The moment I got in my parents shouted to me, "Come in here now" I walked into the room they where in and looked at them "will you please tell us when you're going to sleep out before you go" I thought this was extremely strange. "Your friend Zeke phoned and said you'd be at his all week" I nodded and then went up to my room. I sat on my bed and fell almost immediately to sleep. I had spent a week at home, I had been training every day it then got to the Friday. I went to bed happy knowing that the tournament would start soon and I would get out of this hell hole. I was awoken abruptly by a beeping sound. I looked at my arm, my oracle bell was the source of the noise. It said that I had a battle in ten minutes in the forest clearing. I quickly jumped up and snuck out of my house. I went into the clearing and sat down near a tree with one hand on the floor and the other clenched into a fist. I heard a twig snap away to my left. I quickly jumped up my hands raising into my new battle position. My opponent came into view, he was about 14 a year younger than me. He was wearing a black set of armour. He came closer to me and then said "you Manic" I nodded "let's fight" he continued. I quickly got ready and summoned Bruce. "Bruce spirit form, into the gloves" he looked at me strangely and then pulled an axe off his back, "Redion spirit form unity" I saw his spirit for a split second, he was a giant warrior wielding an axe.

I ran towards him knowing his axe was a slow weapon. He swung his axe horizontally at me, I jumped over it and landed in front of him, I quickly swung my fists forward in turn hitting him repeatedly in the chest, denting his armour. I quickly flipped backwards out of the way of his fist. He stayed absolutely still and waited for my attack. I ran towards him and quickly hit him in the head. I continued to circle him while attacking. He swung his axe repeatedly at me, each time missing by inches. "Bruce, dragon strike" I back flipped away from him and held my hands out in a circular form a huge dragon coiled out of my hands, the dragon launched at him. It hit him forcing him backwards and breaking his unity. He fell to the floor. I looked at my oracle bell, the words 'you Win' where flashing on the screen. I walked over to the kid and helped him up "do you want to join my shaman team" he looked at me puzzled,

"but I just lost to you, why would you want me on your team" he said. "you only use spirit unity, I used spirit control, the battle would have been a lot closer if you would have used spirit control as well" he looked at me carefully and then nodded and quickly said "ok I'll join your team" I surveyed him casually and then replied

"there is one condition, you must listen to master Zeke at all times" he nodded "so anyway what's your name"

"my name is Alan" he replied, I smiled appreciatively. I felt a powerful presence I recognised as Zeke's, I looked up to see him vanish in a ball of flame.

I quickly returned to my house after bidding good night to Alan, I got to my house but then stopped and turned around. My parents had never really cared about me, they made sure my brother and sister were ok. That was the last time they'd bully me I walked away and went back into the forest and began to train. I had been practising for about an hour when I felt a presence. I turned towards the source of it and put Bruce into spirit form, he hovered in my hand. I walked forward to see a spirit, he was in spirit ball form. he had a black spirit ball. I released Bruce back into his human form and walked towards the spirit. "who are you" I asked casually, the spirit turned into human form and stared at me. He was wearing an army uniform and wielding two handguns. He looked at me strangely and then replied "my name is Grave, the question is who are you and how is it you can see me" I walked towards him, he didn't lower the guns. "my name is Manic and I can see you because I'm a shaman, this is my guardian ghost Bruce lee" Bruce walked towards him but didn't say anything. He looked over me and then said "you have a ghost to protect you" I nodded. He then seemed to be thinking he then looked at me and Bruce and said "can I join you and be a guardian as well" I thought over this and replied "I'm not sure, I suppose it would be okay with me but I don't know if I can have more than one spirit" I heard a noise behind me I turned quickly to Zeke walking towards me.

He had his usual expression and then said to me "you can have more than one spirit but you will have to train to raise your feryoku enough to use them both" I was extremely shocked by his knowledge of what I had been doing. "yes I can read your thoughts and it is the way I keep overseeing your battles" I looked from Zeke to the spirit and after a few moments replied "Thank you for the help sir" I bowed to him. I then turned towards the spirit "Ok you can come with me but I'll need to get a new medium for you" The spirit turned into its spirit form and hovered next to my shoulder. I turned towards Zeke "Sir I've decided to leave my family to continue my training seeing as they are human, and you have taught me that humans are evil creatures" Zeke smiled at me, but suddenly his smile faded and he turned around he lifted up his hand and a flame appeared. A figure clothed in white walked towards Zeke, the figure raised his arm. He was holding a gun, I quickly ran at him "Bruce spirit form, into the gloves. Dragon strike" came my words as if someone else had spoken them. I held my hands out in the circular pose and the image of the red dragon appeared again and flew at the stranger. As it hit him I ran forward again and used a series of quick kicks against the opponent. I felt a blow from my left, the force of his attack. I was launched and landed just in front of Zeke. I turned to my Zeke "I'm sorry sir" I then turned back to my opponent and ran towards him, I yelled "Grave spirit form unity" I felt the power coarse through my body. The guy pulled the trigger, I ran and dodged around the bullet. I got into point blank range, one mistake and it was over for me. I swung my fist hitting him in his chest. He flew backwards and hit a tree. I stared at him, then turned to Zeke he nodded slowly. I turned towards my opponent again. He was standing up raising his gun again. I took my opportunity, I jumped into the tree's and jumped from tree to tree until I was directly above him. He was looking around trying to find me. "Grave detach, Bruce detach. Bruce spirit form unity" I said as I dropped from the branch forcing my foot into his face. I then swung my fist, catching him in his chest forcing him through a tree. I then detached both spirits and walked back over to Zeke. He looked at me "well done, you've just beaten one of the strongest X-laws" I turned towards Zeke breathing heavily, but he had already walked away. He walked straight up to the X-law and took the gun out of his hand. He threw it to me, I caught it and looked over it there was no clip or slot for the clip on it. I looked up strangely, "This is a special spirit gun, it has held an arch spirit but it is compatible with Grave" I nodded casually,

"Thank you again sir" He vanished in another ball of flame. Suddenly the strain of the battle washed over me, I collapsed and my head hit the stone path

The next day I awoke early, I was what seemed to be a hotel room. I was in my clothes but my gun and gloves where missing. I looked around quickly but then spotted them on the table. I quickly grabbed them, and there was a note underneath them.

Manic,

I brought you here as you need to rest, you're next battle will take place this afternoon in the next town over. I suggest you get there as soon as possible and train in the environment. I have also left you a set of clothes in the wardrobe. They will be more effective in battle.

Zeke

Once I had read the letter I went to the wardrobe and checked the set of clothes. It was a black battle outfit, it was light weight armour. I slipped the outfit on, but put my hoody on over it. I then noticed another item in there. It was a shoulder holster for my new gun. I took off my hoody and put the holster on, putting the weapon in it. I put my hoody back on and then put my jeans on over the rest of the outfit. I then quickly left the hotel through the window in my room. I got to the ground in an alley I quickly began to walk to the next town. I had to go into one shop before I left. I got hold of a set of spikes that would attach to my gloves running over the back of my hands, they where meant as an accessory but would be effective.

As the sun began to rise I saw a figure walking towards me, the first other person I had seen since I had left the hotel. I then noticed a small ball behind him, it had eyes, it was a spirit ball. I quickly ducked away into the shadows and pulled out my gun. "Grave spirit form, into the gun" I whispered. The gun began to glow black, I pointed the gun at the shaman. He was walking towards me, I jumped out and pointed the gun at him. I then looked carefully and lowered my weapon "sorry about that Alan" I said calmly. Alan seemed to be in a state of shock but then recovered himself and replied "that's Ok, wait a sec why are you using a gun. You're spirit uses gloves" I looked at him strangely but then realized that he hadn't seen my new spirit "I've gained a new spirit called grave, he should work well with this gun. Where are you heading anyway" He shrugged and then replied. "I'm not going anywhere really, I was thinking about heading to the next town for my battle" at this my face contracted in horror but then I realized I couldn't fight the same person twice. "when's your battle" I asked casually.

"Its tomorrow morning, early on" He replied slowly.

We had been walking for about half an hour when I realized that Alan didn't have his weapon with him, I turned to him "where's your axe" He looked at me and then gave a small laugh, he took off his jacket to reveal a thick strap. He turned around to show the strap was holding either side of the axe head and the shaft was in three pieces underneath it. "How heavy is that thing anyway" I asked, he took the strap off and passed it to me. I grabbed hold of it, it was extremely heavy even for an axe. "you really need to get a lighter axe" he nodded slowly, a sad look came over his face. I then yelled "Master Zeke" a ball of flame appeared in front of me. Alan jumped back in shock, I however stood absolutely still. "You want my help" Zeke said casually glancing at Alan. He then looked at the axe in my hand. Zeke summoned the spirit of fire, the flames surrounded the axe and it transformed, The weight suddenly left my hands. The axe now had a handle made of mahogany, the head was made of a deep red metal, It felt amazingly light. Zeke then looked at me, "I have a gift for you as well Manic" I looked towards him. He lifted up his hand and summoned many small fire spirits. The small spirits then launched at me, I covered my face with my arms. The spirits passed through my clothes and into my gun. I checked the gun, it was now ash black with a red cross over both sides. The fire spirits where inside it, ready to be shot out. "Thank you sir, I feel like I could never repay you for the amount of things you have given me" Zeke gave a small laugh and then replied,

"you have remained loyal to me, lets hope your friend here is as smart as you" he then vanished in a ball of flame.

I handed the axe back to Alan, he quickly noticed the lightness "woah, Zeke is as powerful as you said" he said. I nodded quickly, "Zeke is powerful, he has an ultimate spirit and an almost infinite amount of feryoku. His power is almost unbeatable" I replied. We continued walking and arrived at my battle destination within 15 minutes. When we got there I did as I was advised I began to train "Hey Alan, how about training with me" He jumped up and began to swing his new lighter axe. "This should be a good battle" he said, "Redion spirit form, into the Axe" His axe head burst into flame. I quickly got out my gun "Grave spirit form, into the spirit gun" my gun erupted into a flame as well. "sweet" I muttered under my breath. Alan ran towards me with his axe held high, I raised my gun and took three clean shots. The small fire spirits from inside my gun exploded forwards. He was forced back by the attacks, "Demon blaze" Alan yelled. He swung his axe horizontally and then vertically. A cross of flame erupted forwards, "oh shit, Bruce spirit form into the gloves" I yelled. I held my hands forward and managed to deflect the attack. I then flicked out my gun with grave still inside it . "Critical shot" I yelled, the crosses on either side of my gun ignited, I pulled the trigger forcing a huge blast of flame forwards. Alan blocked it with his axe but was still forced backwards. I tried to pull the trigger again but felt my energy drain from my body. My two spirits returned to their spirit ball mode, I hit the floor breathing heavily, I looked up to Alan. He was also on the floor holding his axe. "What a rush" Alan said, I nodded unable to talk. We walked for about five minutes arriving at the real battle destination, we where in the center of a public park. Many people where walking past staring at us, after two minutes of being stared at I closed my eyes and lent backwards muttering "I hate them all" Alan apparently heard this and replied quietly "your not the only one" I opened one eye and looked at him carefully, I could see the purpose in his eyes. I nodded casually, after ten minutes I felt something. I turned quickly, Alan followed my gaze, My opponent stood there. He ran towards me swinging out bladed tonfa's, I lent backwards avoiding his attack. "you shouldn't have done that" I stated without even turning towards him. "and why not" he replied in cocky tones. "because now I'm pissed off" I yelled while I pulled my gloves on properly, "Bruce spirit form, into the gloves" I yelled. The red dragon on the gloves ignited apparently responding to my rage.

I raised my fists in front of me feeling the new power coursing through my body. My opponent however thought he was stronger. He ran at me again, I lent back again dodging the attack but this time I struck back with my fist causing him to scream in agony, I looked at two of the spikes which where now covered in blood. The people nearby all looked towards us and began to scream in horror as well. "grave spirit form, into the spirit gun" I said quietly. My opponent ran at me once more, I sidestepped and ran up behind him silently. He turned around to see my face an inch from his "goodbye" I said softly, there was then an earth shattering explosion. My opponent fell to the ground six small smouldering holes in his body. The six small fire spirits returned to the gun, I then turned to Alan "do you think we should leave" I said indicating the police heading our way "or do you want some light practise for your match" Alan pulled out his axe. I gave a small laugh "if you need me I'll use my gun" he laughed but then became extremely focused and the said "Redion spirit form, into the inferno axe" He lifted the axe and put it over his shoulder casually. The police began to shoot at him, but the lightweight armour he was wearing protected him completely. He had been shot at repeatedly and began to lose his patience, "Demon blaze Redion" he yelled, the head of the axe ignited he swung his axe horizontally, vertically then horizontally again. The cross of fire became larger, much larger than in our battle. It shot towards the police tearing up the path we stood on and the road. It hit all the police members killing them instantly. I lifted my gun which still held graves spirit and pointed it sideways, I pulled the trigger once. The small fire spirit hit the car starting a huge chain reaction of exploding cars. "Grave detach" I said, while placing the gun back in its holster. Alan detached his spirit and returned the axe to his back. We then began to walk towards the destination of the next battle.


	4. Chapter 3

**The race of the shaman**

**Alan's fight**

We had arrived at the destination of Alan's battle, we where on the roof of a storage warehouse. I quietly broke in and using my gun, I shot the small fire spirits and using there fire power I made a rope of fire, I lowered myself to the ground and ran around the inside of the warehouse trying to find food. After about ten minutes I returned to the hole I had made and using my gun again pulled me up carrying a lot of different items. When I got back on the roof I walked over to Alan and handed him a guitar case, he looked at me strangely "I don't play guitar" I shook my head giving a small laugh "its for your axe, we don't need any more attention" he nodded and slid his axe into the bag. I then began to get out the food, I had brought up a lot of bags of 'boil in the bag' food. I looked at them carefully and then jumped back down the hole, shooting my gun at the floor just before I landed. I walked around the warehouse again and got two camping stoves, lots of gas tanks, some pots and pans and a box containing bottled water. I walked back to the hole and pulled myself up using my gun.

As I landed outside I looked around and couldn't see Alan. "Yo Alan" I yelled, I then abruptly got my answer a huge flash of red light shot across the other side of the roof. I saw a person fall off the roof. Alan then walked back towards me. "He was trying to beat as many shamans as he can before the second round. He was trying to take me by surprise but I already heard him. Anyway have you got the food" I nodded and got out the two stoves, I used the fire spirits to light them and then poured water into the pans and began to cook the meals. After ten minutes the meals where ready, we both ripped open the bags and began to eat the contents. I felt the warmth return to my body. We then ate a desert and had some drinks. After that we wondered how to stay warm through the cold night. I once again descended into the warehouse, this time I travelled to the far end; I grabbed two sleeping bags, two sets of thermal jackets, two sets of thermal pants, two flasks and some sachets for hot drinks. I went back up onto the roof again and began to re-boil the water. Alan set up sheltered places for us to sleep. I checked my oracle bell it was showing that it was 10.43, "what times your battle tomorrow, you said it was early" he looked up "its at 9.20, I'm gonna go to sleep now then" I stared over to him "Here drink this first I said pouring a drink sachet into a flask, then adding boiling water. I walked over to him shaking the flask. "Drink some and keep the rest next to you in case you need it in the night" I said calmly. He opened it and began to drink the contents. I then returned to the stove and poured my own flask; I left the flask on my bed and walked to the other end of the building.

I sat on the edge of the roof and pulled out my gun, I then slid on my gloves. I stared at them both intently, trying to figure out a way to use both of my spirits together. I couldn't use them both in either item as Bruce wasn't compatible with a gun and grave wasn't compatible with gloves. I stood up and re-holstered my weapon and went back to my temporary bed. I moved all the equipment and then went to my bed I drank some of the liquid from my flask and then put on the thermal clothes and got into bed. I awoke early the next morning. I looked over at Alan he was still sleeping soundly, I checked the time it was 8.50. I picked up my flask and drank the rest of the liquid that was a lot cooler than it was before. I then got up and stretched; I then lit one of the stoves and began to boil some water. I used the water to wash my face and hands, I then tipped the water away and took the boiled water off the other stove and poured myself another flask. It was now 9.00; I woke up Alan and offered him a drink from my flask seeing as his had cooled significantly. I then boiled some water for him to wash with. After washing he took off the thermal clothes and then put them on his bed. He pulled out his axe and stood leaning on it staring into the distance. I then felt the presence he was looking towards, it was his opponent. A figure appeared on the other side of the warehouse walking towards Alan and myself.

"Are you my opponent" she said with a sneer "you'll never hit me with a weapon like that. At this I couldn't help but smile. I checked my oracle bell 9.17. "Nearly game time" I said casually, I then felt a presence behind me, and I turned quickly pulling out my gun. He was wearing a white cloak and had long brown hair. "Who are you" I questioned. He looked at me carefully and then replied

"I am the judge for this fight my name is Tweed" he replied. I stood next to him; I replaced my gun but kept my hand resting around it. I was contemplating the fight; I had my doubts about Alan and was unsure that he would win. His opponent pulled out two strange weapons I had only seen them once before. They where wave swords, they where held going up the persons arms like Tonfa's.

"Redion spirit form, into the axe" Alan yelled, his opponent gave a small laugh and then yelled "Mina into jackal blade and Shiva into the crystal blade" both her blades glowed in a different colour. This new opponent looked to be about my age but she was shorter than me. She ran towards Alan and began to force her arms forwards. Alan didn't try to dodge the attack; he just flipped his axe so the head was on the floor. I looked at Tweed who was watching nervously, I turned back to see Alan still waiting. His opponent was within striking distance, his opponent swung both arms. Alan suddenly moved at lightning speed. He twisted his axe blocking both attacks; he then forced the bottom of the axe into his opponent's chest. She flew 10 metres backwards but looked up with a renewed fire in her eyes. I watched her new movements; she had twisted one of the wave swords forwards. I didn't understand why until she got within striking distance of Alan. Alan blocked the first swing but as he blocked the second the curve of the wave sword came around catching him in the chest. Alan staggered but recovered quickly, he focused for a second and then suddenly his axe ignited. His opponent was shocked by this fact but then concentrated herself. Her right arm weapon grew larger; ice had somehow formed on it. The opponent ran towards Alan with her huge blade in front of her. Alan once again was stood perfectly still. His opponent had got within a metre of him; she then swung his ice wave sword. The blade melted on contact with Alan, then I realised why, he was using the full power of his fire axe, he had become like Zeke an entity of fire. His opponent was thrown backwards. I ran forward using my guns shot to propel myself into her path. I caught her and gave her the softest landing I could. Tweed came over to me "that was a nice thing you did, even though she was an enemy of you" He said calmly to me. I looked up at him "I was more wary of you, I've never seen anyone watching the fights before" he shrugged casually and then replied "well we are not meant to be seen but I wanted to get close to this fight" he then turned and jumped off the building. I then turned to Alan that was on the floor holding his chest and breathing heavily. I picked up his opponent and walked over to Alan, "here drink this" I said handing Alan my flask. He drank the contents and the heaviness of his breathing left. He sat up and lent against the chimney stack.

I looked at his opponent "Spirits" I said in a commanding tone. The two spirits she had used appeared, one was a young looking girl who seemed to be from a recent time, the other was the ancient ice spirit Shiva. "Who is this person" I asked indicating their shaman. They seemed to wonder whether they could trust me or not but then Mina came to a decision "her name is Maria, and if you touch her I'll kill you" I gave a small smile at this.

"If I wanted to hurt her, I would have let her fall to her death after Alan's final attack. Anyway I want to ask you if she is already in a shaman team" I asked casually, Mina looked from me to Shiva to Alan to Ivy. She then replied "no she's not but why do you want to know that" I shrugged casually. I then heard Alan walk over to us. "When is her next match" he asked. The spirits looked at him suspiciously, "I want to know because at the rate of power I put out, she will be unconscious for as little as six hours" Mina began to look around but Shiva seemed to get angry "her next match is tomorrow at midday at the airport just south of town" she said in tones that almost demanded respect. Alan nodded slowly and then grabbed Maria and carried her over to our makeshift home and put her into a sleeping bag. I walked over to the same place and began to make some more food. As I was about to begin the second meal my oracle bell began to beep. I looked at it carefully my next match was at the airport tomorrow. "No, I'm battling at the airport tomorrow" suddenly more details came through, "its ok its only 4.30". I let out a sigh of relief.

As the day continued me and Alan ate food and drank from the flasks. Our spirits talked with each other and after about three hours and getting more supplies Maria began to wake up. She quickly got out of the sleeping bag and stared straight at Alan and then grabbed at her wave swords which where missing. Her two spirits returned to her side, I walked towards her, she took up a battle position but I didn't really care. I handed her her two wave swords, she turned to leave but I stopped her "I know you're hungry come and eat with us, I have something important that I wish to discuss with you" she resiliently accepted, after half an hour of eating we stopped to talk. "listen I have a proposition for you" she looked at me strangely "what sort of proposition" Alan gave a small laugh, but I was serious "you know what I want, I want you to be on my team of shaman and join me, Alan and all the other shamans that have joined Zeke" at the word Zeke she looked up with a strange grin. "Ok I'll join but there is one condition I want to see Zeke and test his power for myself" I nodded slowly thinking.

"I can get Zeke to see you but challenging him is what you have to do" I said calmly. I turned around and then shouted "Master Zeke" The ball of flame appeared on my right, the moment the flames cleared my mentor stood there. "Hello sir" I said bowing slightly "I have someone here who wants to speak to you" I indicated Ivy.

"I will speak to you in a moment I just want to have a word with Alan" Alan looked up and then bowed low. They walked over to the other side of the building and began to speak. I sat down again next to Ivy. "What's he talking to him about" she asked me staring over at Alan. "He's probably talking to him about the power he used against you" the moment I said it Maria looked at me

"So you mean he's never used that much power before" I shook my head. "His spirit has been changed into a fire form, just like mine. Zeke gave us new powers that increased our strength" Maria looked at me then at Zeke "I wonder if he'll give me that power" she muttered. I looked at him for a minute and then looked over at Zeke "Master Zeke do you want something to eat while you're here" I shouted. He looked at me "no I don't need to eat." I nodded slowly and began to make myself a drink. After another few minutes Zeke walked back to me and Maria with Alan walking behind. Zeke walked towards Ivy. "You wanted to see me well here I am and if you want a sample of my power, here it is" he put his hand up in the air, a huge jet of flame over four hundred feet tall shot out of his hand. He then manipulated the flame into a huge ball. The finally the ball shrunk back into one flame and shot towards Ivy. She leapt up and tried to block the shot with her wave swords. The flame was absorbed into one of the wave swords, it was her Jackal blade. She looked at Zeke who replied "You wanted the power and now you have it" he was then engulfed by flame and vanished. After that we packed up our stuff in bags I had also stolen from the warehouse. We then left the area and headed for the airport.


End file.
